The present invention relates generally to test equipment, and more particularly, to nonintrusive power and continuity testing tools for use with AC circuits and wiring.
Continuity testing tools are available to test AC lines for continuity. For example, one noncontact tool available at Home Depot, for example, is manufactured by GB Instruments and is marketed under the trade name "Circuit Alert". This tool has an enlarged pencil-like housing and contains an LED and annunciator that, when the tool is turned on, and approaches a "hot" AC contact, such as the "hot" socket of an electrical plug outlet, for example, the LED lights up and the annunciator sounds an alert that is proportional to the distance from the contact or socket. However, the Circuit alert tool cannot be used to detect continuity of a wire within an electrical cord plugged into the electrical plug outlet or in an unplugged appliance or tool, for example.
What is needed is a tool that has the ability to detect continuity of any type of conductor that carries electric current, whether it is exposed or not, and whether it is powered or not. Furthermore, such a tool should be safe that does not jeopardize a user when in the proximity of potentially dangerous electrical circuits. Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for nonintrusive power and continuity testing tools for use with AC circuits and wiring.